


Shepard's Shadow

by Mekre



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Garrus Vakarian, Destroy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Garrus Vakarian, POV Original Character, Post-Reaper War, Smut, Trending on the extranet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekre/pseuds/Mekre
Summary: Garrus is drinking away his sorrow of visiting the Citadel, chasing away memories of watching Shepard run toward the beam. Remembering the last time he heard her voice, hearing her say she loved him, he is stunned to find Purgatory putting on a special show that seems to be tailored for him. A girl with red hair, freckles and conviction in her performance is hard for him to resist as he climbs on stage with her. Except it isn't her, he's drunk and there are lots of people recording his embarrassing moment for the entire extranet. Not his finest moment....Later the vid is broadcasted across the extranet in a hilariously embarrassing moment and he's waking up in c-sec having to explain himself. Once again Garrus Vakarian is famous and so is the mysterious dancer. After getting to know her in a more sober mood he's called away for work.It's revealed to him that the now unified races of the Galaxy have been secretly trying to reawken the Geth and their lab has been ransacked and everyone is dead. Garrus begins a new mission that he's not sure he can handle on his own, flanked by memories and insecurities. What would Shepard do?





	1. Chapter 1

Most didn’t know that Purgatory hired professional dancers. They were to stimulate participation. An empty dance floor in a nightclub was a death sentence for any establishment after the Reaper war. It had been ten years but the effects were still visible. Each race had a diminished population and set hard rules about procreation and building numbers. Everyone had expected the Asari to be the quickest at reproduction but depending on other races to- who now were very protective of their own numbers- proved to be difficult at best. 

Humans won the invisible race and multiplied the quickest and were now the most prolific. In purgatory they swarmed the place like flies. None of them had the appeal to Garrus the way Shepard had but he liked to drown in his own sorrow every once in a while. Some called him the creepy old Turian, space raptor with a staring problem or weird guy in the corner from those who didn’t care for racial slurs. 

He didn’t care- so he sat watching them, drinking and hoping that he’d soon be numb. Once or twice he had taken a girl home, shown her his proficiency with a female Human's body but it was hardly satisfactory for him since most just laid there and got off on the fantasy of inter-species fornication. Sure, the Galaxy was closer together than it had been before the Reaper war- but the cost of ruthless calculus- as he had called it- was enough for most to slink to their corners to rebuild. 

He finished this drink and waved at the bartender for another. 

“Hey buddy. We got something special planned for tonight if ya stick around,” the bartender thought he knew he was partial to human women. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that? Varren in bikinis?” 

The bartender laughed at him, “No, just wait. Here. This one is on me.” 

Garrus nodded his thanks while the man helped another customer. It had taken five years to settle the Citadel back into it’s place. Another three to get it habitable for a select few and only in the last year were civilians allowed aboard it. An unfortunate side effect of Shepard’s work was that there was no one around that knew how to care for the giant station without the keepers. It was a nightmare to coordinate and dispatch. The amount of dead bodies alone were enough to cause a political shit storm. 

Some wanted the station to become a memorial. A ghost in space. The amount of bodies were so large that some of them were still being found. People had climbed into vents, air ducts, keeper tubes that no one had ever seen before. The Turians and Humans cheer leaded the restoration of the Citadel. As such they had the most control of it, ushering in a brand new age of space politics that turned him sour. He was glad Shepard hadn’t had to witness it. 

The lights suddenly dimmed and an announcer started shouting over the crowd of bodies that went from dancing to being confused and then excited. 

“Ladies, gentleman. Next up on the grand stage is a special treat for all of us. She’s witnessed history unfold, revealed truths to us that saved our lives, she even told the old council to go fuck themselves!” Everyone cheered and Garrus stared down further into his drink, trying to ignore what was going on. His favorite thing to do was hide in a crowd, as everyone walked towards the main stage he realized he was the only one left at the bar. “Makes some noise for the Hero of the Citadel,” that caught his attention, “The Destroyer of the Collectors and Savior of the Galaxy!! COMMANDER JANE SHEPARD!” 

The crowd went wild. Garrus squeezed his glass, he heard it cracking but didn’t realized he had broken it till the bartender approached him asking if he was just that excited. Garrus turned to look at him, stunned but angry. Then he turned back to the stage. A red-headed woman in a skimpy black tight suit with N7 plastered on both shoulders and when she turned around wiggling her ass she had them tattooed on her bare cheeks. He was furious. 

Rage flooded his senses and he marched over to the stage, watching the woman prance around, jiggling her tits like they were water balloons. Or what Shepard had described as water balloons. He shouted over the jeering crowd of idiot humans. Nobody heard him, the woman didn’t let up her show- she was now crawling on the floor gyrating herself on an invisible pole. He got right up to the stage to get a good look at her. His heart stopped, her face was very similar to the one in his memories. She had freckles, green-hazel eyes and fierce determination that was close- but not completely- to Shepard’s. She was looking at him straight in the eyes, glaring a dare at him to come closer. She beckoned with her fingers and he was too mesmerized to disobey. 

She dragged him on stage, barely able to crawl up fast enough. The announcer cheered him on, “Oh look! We have our very own Garrus Vakarian here to back up Shepard!” He startled at the sound of his name being announced over the loud speaker. A spotlight centered on him as she led him to lay down on the stage. She climbed atop him- straddling his waist- then kissed him gently on the mandible. Garrus was suddenly very drunk and disorientated. Starting up at Shepard again, watching her wiggle above him- his plates began to twitch and loosen. 

It was no big deal, cause it was Shepard. His Shepard. His Commander. 

He was blocking out the latest commotion that happened all around him, he didn’t notice all the active omnitool that were blinking red for recording or the whispers, cheers or shouts. 

He just looked up and saw a very confused Shepard who didn’t know what to do now. So he reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. She resisted and slapped him hard. It became clear in an instant that this wasn’t what he thought it was and he looked around while the not-Shepard scrambled away from him, very angry and yelling at the DJ booth.  
A couple of men came out and grabbed him by the shoulders to drag his useless and confused body away and behind a curtain. He was too drink to resist.  


\-----

He awoke in a c-sec cell, Bailey standing over him.

“Wake up Vakarian. There’s a Primarch looking for you. Says he wants to talk to about your “behavior” last night that’s circling the extranet.” 

“What?” he was groggy and didn’t have a clue of what Bailey was going on about. 

“Don’t remember eh? Here I’ll show you,” Bailey popped open his omnitools pressing a few buttons and the announcers voice came booming through his ears.  
“Ladies and Gentleman, it seems we have the ACTUAL Garrus Vakarian here!” It followed with a few stunned words and then loud cheering and then it went quiet as he heard the smack that still reverberated in his aching skull. He remembered everything now, though he knew that he hadn’t heard the announcer realize it was really him when it happened. The memory of seeing Shepard above him had been all that he could recall. 

“So you remember. Your boss ain’t too happy with you. Better get up and face the music.” Bailey laughed, “well face it again, I suppose.” 

Bailey helped him off the cell floor, apparently he hadn’t even made it to the cot along the wall. Blood rushed into his head and he felt dizzy but Bailey caught him.  
“I’m all right, it’s...fine.” was all he could mutter. Bailey nodded and led him out the door directly to Primarch Victus. The other Turian was fuming with the same rage he remembered feeling last night before he was hypnotized by the fake impression of his long gone love. 

“Garrus, what in the spirits possessed you to pull a stunt like that?” 

“Sir, I was intoxicated.” 

“Obviously!” 

“It won’t happen again.” 

“No. It won’t. Your father- “

“Damn my father, it wasn’t intentional and-and-“ she looked just like her, I couldn’t help myself, I felt like I was in a biotic trance- was what he wanted to say as he trailed off.  
“Of course it wasn’t intentional. Look I saw the video. The resemblance is uncanny but this isn’t appropriate for your station.” Victus lowered his voice to a soothing friend-tone that he was much more accustomed to. 

“You’re right. It won’t happen again sir.” 

“Lets go, the council is waiting.” 

“What time is it?” he hadn’t meant to drink so much the night before but that melancholy took over and he was restless. The citadel always did that to him. Knowing that Shepard died here, that they never even recovered her body, thinking it was still in a keeper tunnel somewhere nobody had found yet. She was likely nothing but bones by now. It began to settle in him again and he frowned. 

“I know it’s hard to be here. We’re going back to Palavan today after this meeting. Straighten up and shower and meet me at the Embassy’s in an hour.” 

“Yes, sir.”


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus stood with the Primarch in front of Septimus's desk. He was happily avoiding the conversation of Garrus's embarrassment the night before. Although the political bullshit was just as irritating, he thought. Septimus never changed, same idiot from back when Shepard had to deal with them. He was waxing poetically about the Hierarchy's position in the new Galaxy. Their visit was purely ceremonial as the Primarch didn’t have to answer to him, but Victus said it was good to appease him every once in a while. Victus had “rewarded” Garrus the position of his second in command for all his service. He had wanted to retire but found that without Shepard it was hard to settle into a life of drinking cocktails by the beach.

  
And his father pressured him into it. Said his heirs would have great standing, his family would be enshrined in the Turian Halls of Memoriam. Like saving the Galaxy thrice over hadn’t already done that. He didn’t even have any heirs, but thought it would be good for Solana maybe to have the prestige. He had hoped. Instead it just became a pile of paperwork and too many nights drinking at his desk- talking himself out of donning his Archangel persona again.

  
He wiped his face listening to Septimus, “Furthermore we must continue to increase our numbers. Have you thought of lowering the age of conscription? I think it would be a good idea.”

  
Garrus groaned, “Fifteen is young enough. Most are still recovering from being orphaned.”

  
“Exactly. Give them something to do. Your father trained you long before you were of age. It would be good for them.”

  
Victus stepped in, “I will consider it.”

  
Garrus gaped at his friend, “Sir this is a terrible idea.”

  
Victus put his hand up, “Thank you Counselor for your time, we must be leaving. Dinner was excellent last night as well.”

  
Septimus bowed his head in respect, it was hard to tell where the line was drawn about who had more power these days. The Council had less resources than it had had before and less support than it had had before. Despite Udina's betrayal the humans had more power than any other race due in large part to Shepard and the Alliance. The Salarian and Asari counselor still held their seats but their power had lessened considerably.

  
Nobody could blame the Asari for not having a larger role after Thessia but withholding of information about the Protheans was seen as a crime in the court of public opinion. When the Dalatross's plan to sabatoge the cure for the genophage was revealed it was just as disastrous.

  
“Garrus, I’m going to meet you back at the docks later tonight. I promised- no I know I promised we would leave right after but- something came up. I meet you at the docks.”

  
“Fine.”

  
“Don’t get into any trouble okay?”

  
“Yes, sir. I’ll go see if Bailey needs any help,” Garrus said gruffly, upset that they weren’t leaving.

  
\---

  
Bailey was sitting at his desk going over a report when Garrus walked in.

  
“I thought you were leaving?”

  
“Yeah well, the Primarch promised something or other,” He sat down on the edge of the desk hunching over. The hangover had resided but a headache remained.

  
“Hey, I shouldn’t tell ya this but, uh- the girl from the vid? We have her locked up in a cell down in a Bachjret Ward station,” Bailey sat back in his seat placing his hands behind his head. He looked pleased with himself.

“Oh yeah?” he eyed Bailey, they both knew what he wanted to ask.

  
“Apparently she got into a fight with someone who harangued her about the vids.”  
“Did she win?”

  
“We broke it up before anyone could win,” Bailey looked away.

  
“Can I go down to see her, I uh, have some questions,” Garrus looked away too. Pretending to not be talking about what they were talking about was silly but he had no clearance and someone overhearing would halt any plans they made.

  
“No can do,” Bailey leaned forward again, punching the terminal in front of him and soon his omnitool lit up with a confirmation.

  
Garrus stood up from his seat and nodded a thanks to Bailey before leaving his station office.

  
The ride to Bachjret was long and boring, he wanted to look up the vid. The temptation was killing him and he eventually pulled it up. He watched as he tried to kiss the Shepard look-alike and then the slap across his face. He cringed. He had too much to drink last night, watching the video with sober eyes meant he saw the obvious differences between the dancer and his girl.

  
Walking into the Bacbjret station he decided he would apologize to the poor girl and offer to pay any bail she may owe to get her out or pull a few strings. Hell, he wanted to fight with someone over the vid. Which he heard being talked about on a gossip show playing on the station terminal at the front desk.  
“Can I help you sir?” A pretty purple Asari greeted him with too much cheer.

  
“Uh yeah, I want to see a woman you have locked up here. Bailey gave me clearance,” he held up his omnitool for her to scan.

  
“Oh, yes, uh. Mr. Vakarian?! Right this way!”

  
Isn’t wasn’t clear if she recognized him from the recent vid or his own notoriety. Likely it was the vid.

  
“You know sir, I think it was mean of everyone to record that of you last night. I mean, I could notice the resemblance myself and if I were-“

  
He cut her off with a smile and she kept her mouth shut until they came upon a cell where a woman with light brown hair was laying face down on a cheap cot.

  
“I don’t think this is the right… “

  
“It’s her. Uh, sir. She wore a wig in the vid.”

  
“I see. Is she sleeping?”

  
“I don’t know, she hasn’t moved in a while. When she came in she resisted quite a bit and put up quite the fuss. Very upset and yelling about how she was the one assaulted last night and it was all in good-“

  
“I’m not sleeping!” the light brown hair began moving, he noticed the soft curls and how it moved with her body. It was very long. He wondered how she got rid of it last night to put a wig on. He knew what a “wig” was but didn’t understand their function.

  
“Mr. Vakarian is here to see you Miss Christiansen,” the officer said to her.

  
The woman who he now knew as Miss Christiansen rolled over on her back. He was faced with the same eyes that he felt like he was bewitched with last night.

  
“Oh great. Just the Turian I wanted to see. What the fuck was that last night? Don’t tell me you were just drunk. You do realize you tried to kiss me, yes? Look I know I prance around on stage mostly naked but dude. Come on! Most people know the rules by the time they’re your age.”

  
“I’ll leave you two alone,” the officer seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there. He almost wished she had stayed.

  
“Look, Miss Christiansen. I wanted to apologize to you-“ he began.

  
“Damn right you better. I was getting kissy faces from every Turian in the bar after that stunt.”

  
“I was drunk, and you’re right. It’s no excuse. I well, it’s hard to explain.” He was suddenly very nervous, he hadn’t felt that way in a very long time. It almost felt kind of good.

  
“Hey, look. No big deal. Thanks for apologizing and I’m sorry for slapping you. I could have handled it better.”

  
“No, it was appropriate for my behavior Miss Christiansen. I wanted to pay your bail or do what I could to get you out of here.”

  
Sbe got up from her cot and came closer to him, setting a hand on the clear glass that separated them. Her long soft fingers slinked through the holes that allowed people to talk through the glass.

  
“Oh, coming to save me Archangel?” her voice was seductive as it dropped a few octaves, he wanted to kick himself for enjoying it.

  
“Just trying to do the right thing Miss Christiansen,” he held his mandibles close to his face to hide his reaction.

  
“Please, just call me Dana. Did I really look like her? My DJ said that it may have been why you tried to kiss me.”

  
“Uh,” Garrus tried to hold back the subvocal that spelled out the truth and he hoped that she didn’t understand but she grinned widely. He felt like a pyjack in a trap.

  
“I guess so then. OK. We have a deal.”

  
“Deal?”

  
“I let you get me out of here and I’ll buy you dinner. I know a good spot for the both of us.”

  
Before he could agree or disagree, she was yelling for the Asari officer to get the show on the road and give her her shit back. After a few short taps her bail was paid and she got her arrest dismissed. Then they walked out together, Dana hanging onto his arm like they had known each other for years. Garrus wasn’t sure how to react to any of it. He thought the entire thing would go much differently- thought she might slap him again, yell about being a drunk asshole… But no, before he knew it they were seated at the fanciest restaurant in the ward and she was smiling at him with all the charm she could.

  
“Oh, hey sorry I forgot to mention,” as she bit into something he didn’t recognize, “I don’t have any money right now, think you could pay for this?”

  
Dana took on a pitiful look and he knew it would be impossible to disagree. Always the gentleman, as Shepard would have said. Even though- deep down- it pissed him off, he nodded his consent and watched her swallow the inside of a brown vegetable in just a few bites.

  
They talked about the progress of the rebuilding of the Citadel, they agreed that Zakera was the worst. Both avoided it like a plague. He talked about his job, to which she was very impressed about. She told him about her job as a dancer, swearing that she didn’t strip, that the tattoos on her ass were removable and it was not her idea. He couldn’t help but fall into easy conversation with her, especially since she avoided talking about the war, Shepard, and the night before. Nothing had felt that good in a long while and he found himself actually liking her. She had a free spirit that he admired and a happiness that was genuine. A kind of happiness he hadn’t experienced in over a decade, for any reason. People felt the kind of happiness of relief or good news. But not the kind that just made you, you. She radiated it.

  
As they finished their meals, a ping on his omnitool indicated that Victus was ready to depart and to get to the ship immediately.

  
“I’m sorry Dana, I have to go,” his mandibles flares out in apology and she nodded an understanding.

  
“Duty calls!” her hand went up for a human salute, “Here’s my info, ya know if you wanna talk some more.” Then she winked at him and he realized that he liked it. He liked everything about her.

  
“Here’s mine, I uh-“

  
“Go. Get out of here. Thank you for everything.”

  
He was surprised when she got up from her seat when he did, but then she kissed him softly on his right mandible.

  
“Dana, I.. “

  
“Goooo.”

  
“Bye, I’ll message you later. “

  
She said okay and he headed away from the table to pay nearly stumbling on his own feet. As he exited the restaurant and towards the sky cars he watched her through the window as she sat alone now. Her chin was in her hands and her eyes were crinkled but he could see the wide grin on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of editing. I got excited and wanted to post!


	3. Chapter 3

As Garrus approached the docks. He was elated with the turn of events and wondered at it. Victus was stationed at the galaxy map, standing above everybody. He nodded at him but his mandibles gaped upon noticing the smile Garrus wore.

  
“Is that you Garrus? Could hardly recognize you, ” he said.

  
“What does that mean?” Garrus asked, confused.

  
“You’re happy.”

  
Garrus rolled his eyes but immediately regretted it. The human facial expression was hard to cut and he thanked the spirits that Victus wasn’t stringent on hierarchy position.

  
Thankfully, it was ignored and he was informed that they would be departing soon and dismissed him.   
When he reached the main battery, ever his favorite spot on any ship, his Omni-tool bleeped at him.

  
_Dana C.: So, when are you returning to the Citadel?_

  
He quickly replied that he didn’t know and that he tries to stay away as much as possible.

  
_Dana C.: That’s too bad. I thought maybe you had motivation now._

  
_Garrus V.: Well, I suppose I do. Depends on what that would be._

  
_Dana C.: Me?_

  
_Garrus V.: That is better than meeting with the council._

  
_Dana C.: True. I’ve never been to the presidium._

  
_Garrus V.: You’re not missing anything. Politicians everywhere._

  
Garrus settled in his bunk, shifting till he was comfortable.

  
_Dana C : Aren’t you a politician?_

  
_Garrus V.: Spirits. No._

  
_Dana C.: Riiight. My shift starts soon. I’ll talk to you later big guy. Safe travels._

  
_Garrus V.: Don’t hypnotize anymore unsuspecting Turians._

  
_Dana C.: You’ll be happy to know you’re the only one I’ve ever had that work on._

  
He groaned, imagining her grin and wink, then shut off his Omni-tool and shut his eyes. Exhaustion had caught up to him and he fell asleep quickly.

  
\--

  
On Palavan, work began immediately and he was thankful to have gotten sleep when he did. The trips to the Citadel always put them behind. People needed more resources, weapon smuggling rings needed to be broken apart, the council needed assistance constantly, and Garrus had a pile of paperwork to sift through. He wondered how he ended up right where he had always run from. It had been a long time since his trigger finger was exercised and imagined himself tagging along on a shuttle that headed to an abandoned refinery. Killing the bad guys, one headshot after another. Shepard and him arguing over who had more kill shots.   
He sighed, realizing he hadn’t thought of her in a while. Well, a day was the longest he had ever gone, since the day they had met. He lamented the lack of direction his life had taken now, sighing as he began the pile on his desk.

  
Hours passed, meetings were had and end to the day came unceremoniously. Victus invited him for dinner but he declined, boredom meant sleepiness and his own bed was calling. The Primarch ribbed him about being a stick up the ass and Garrus chuckled, remembering Joker.

  
At home he finally looked at his personal messages. None were from Dana and the disappointment was hard to deny. He contemplated sending one to her but instead an urgent emergency bleeped at him.  
He answered, “Primarch, what’s going on?”

  
“There was an explosion at a refinery on Datriux. We need to investigate,” Victus said.

  
“I’ll get a small squad together to take a look,” Garrus replied.

  
“No, this needs to be kept quiet. I authorized research that is sensitive. Still got the chops to take care of it yourself?”

  
Garrus was stunned, he hadn’t been aware of any research authorized that was sensitive enough to require him to go personally.

  
“I’m not saying no, but what was the research and why do you need me?”

  
Victus sighed, his eyes shifted to the the side avoiding contact with him. It caught Garrus's attention so he leaned in, waiting to hear what he was about to say.

  
“We were working with the Quarians to bring back the Geth. It was approved by the council and meant to be top secret, from everyone. I’m sure you would have wanted to be a part of it but the council felt it would be too personal for you. I vouched but they didn’t listen.”

  
It was one of the few times the Primarch's position had been useless, Garrus assumed. “I need to leave now?”

  
“Yes. And thank you for discretion. Hope you’re not too rusty.”

  
“Rusty?” Garrus was offended, it was true he hadn’t been on a mission in a while, but he visited the range quite often.

  
“Calm down, I know how much time you’ve spent at the range,” his friend laughed to himself. “Leave as soon as you can. Its gone completely dark, lives are risk, aside from valuable research.”

  
“Yes, sir. I’ll alert you when I’m off planet. Report directly to you?” It felt like a stupid question but he didn’t know who else had been involved.

  
“Uh, no. Report to Admiral Hackett, he’s been heading the project. We’ve been supplying resources and security, mostly. That’s why I’m sending you.”

  
Hackett. He had not seen nor heard from the man since Shepard’s memorial ceremony. Hackett had presented him with her special council recognition awards and alliance medals. He lowered his eyes at the thought, all of them were still packed in a container and stored in a closet in his spare bedroom. They hadn’t been seen since he got them, unable to look at them without feeling deep regret and guilt.

  
“Garrus?”

  
“Oh, yes sir. Sorry. I’ll be leaving quickly.”

  
“Dock is already preparing a ship for you. Good luck, Vakarian.”

  
The call ended and Garrus whipped into action pulling out his gear and the cases that held his guns. He strapped each piece on after putting his under suit on. The blue armor felt like going home and he found himself getting excited as each piece snapped into place. When he opened the gun case a wide grin and flaring mandibles filled his face. The range was okay to get the itch out, but it wasn’t the same as going out and getting a batarian merc between the eyes.

  
His arm bleeped and it pulled him out of his revelry. He cursed at the interruption but regretted it when he saw it was from Dana.

 

_Dana C.: Hey big guy, how did your day go?_

  
_Garrus V.: It was terrible. Paperwork. Huge stack was on my desk when I got back. Haven’t even been home long. But its looking up, about to go out._

  
He cringed when he realized he had said too much.

  
_Dana C.: Eww. Sounds awful. At least you get to have drinks with the guys now._

  
He sighed with relief.

 

* * *

 

  
He signed off before she could reply, grabbed his things and locked the door behind him. An extra hop in his step carried him to the docks and aboard the assigned ship quicker than he had expected.

Everyone on board saluted him as he stepped into the ship. It used to be strange to him, back when he was first granted his reaper advisor position, but now he acknowledged them all and visited with the pilot.

  
“We’re ready to leave on your permission, sir,” a dark brown Turian woman greeted him in the pilot seat. She was pretty and they were familiar with each other, as she had been under his command for the last five years.

  
“Thanks, Veratia. Let me know when we arrive,” He said.

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
She turned her seat back around and set course as he settled into a nearby seat, it wouldn’t take long and he was anxious so being near the airlock was where he stayed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dana hadn't from Garrus for two days. He was a big important guy, he had things to do that were important. She was just a dancer on the Citadel. No way would he actually have time for her.

Her sister had called the morning after she had first met him, not even having known about the vid at the time and before getting arrested. Not for a moment had she thought it was the real Garrus Vakarian up on the stage with her while it was happening. How embarrassing- she slapped him.

Embarrassment was soon replaced by frustration because her sister, Sophie, asked her to get an interview. She said no, and swore she didn’t even know him. The rest of that day got worse and worse as people she didn’t even know came up to her. Some high-fived her, some cheered her for slapping him “Garrus Vakarian is a lech!”, they said good on her for standing up to the pushy Turian.

Sophie called again accusing her of being a liar when the second vid came out. She had tried to explain, but she didn’t listen. Sophie never listened.

She got a few calls about work. Some were looking for her to strip. Politely, she declined. A dive bar, called Heaven Sent, contacted her. Their offer was difficult to decline. Ten thousand credits to reprise her role as Shepard and to work with a Vakarian impersonator. She felt suspicious, places like that don’t offer that much money for no reason. The manager, a Turian who was very enthusiastic about everything, assured her there were no tricks, no backhanded anything. Just a duo performance with their best.

They promoted the show everywhere. Posters, ads, there was no escaping herself anywhere she went. The Turian manager explained what they were going to be doing. There were five hours to practice and an hour to get ready. When she met her Vakarian she laughed. He had very dark gray plates, charcoal in color and white colony markings and way less up tight than Garrus. She wondered if he’d be amused by all of this.

When she emerged from her own makeshift dressing room everyone sucked in a breath that made her feel embarrassed.

  
“Shepard,” the Garrus stand-in purred. She felt the goosebumps raise up on the back of her neck. He would do just fine, she smiled. He may not have the same personality but the voice was uncanny. She felt a tingle in her belly that caused a flush on her cheeks.

“Vakarian,” she answered in her best Shepard voice.

“You got the look down but could work on the acting,” he said.

  
She deadpanned.

“No, no. You’re good. But I was a trained thespian. There’s just no comparison.” The fact that he got Vakarian so well was wiped away in an instant. The whole afternoon he had criticised, poked and teased her about how much better he was than her. It made her gag.

“I’m not a an actor. I’m a dancer.”

“Oh and you’re great at that sweet cheeks. Maybe I could be willing to offer some free acting lessons? Make your pay sky rocket.”

“Free? I highly doubt that.” She rolled her eyes and checked the time. They had twenty minutes before showtime.

Suddenly he was very close, too close. “Maybe we can test that reach and flexibility too,” he said. Now he was so close that she could feel the vibrating of his subharmonics. She’d be a liar if she denied it had an effect on her.

“Maybe,” she grinned. Turians were always a good time in bed. Septius, her Vakarian for the night, was handsome.

“I’ll bet with your skills you have both,” he said.

“Years of dancing will do that for ya.” He had slowly walked her backwards until her back was against the wall. His long arms surrounded her head and she sighed. One three fingered hand touched the red wig on her head.

“This is a good look for you. Partial to red heads myself,” he said.

“Well, I’m partial to confident Turians,” she said with a large exhale she hadn’t realized she was holding. This guy was making her hot and bothered. Did she mind? Not so much. She could separate a lousy arrogant personality from sexual attraction. But then the announcement for the beginning of the show sounded.

She slipped under his arm to check the audience through a crack in the curtains.

“There’s a lot of people out there, wow. Not that the ads would have me expecting much differently but….”

“We usually have large crowds,” he was right behind her, voice next to her ear, a shiver crept across her skull, “but this is amazing.”

“Let’s go Vakarian,” she tugged on his arm to get into position, he stood behind her as they had practiced but this time she rubbed her ass against him, eliciting a groan.

He stilled her wiggling hips with a hand around her waist, “Save that for later, can’t be coming out of my plates in front of everyone.”

She snickered but the curtains lifted and a loud cheer went up around them. At first the lights blinded them and it was a lot of voices in a dark room.

They began moving, her tight black leotard hugged the crack of her ass and he could hear her partner groan whenever she came near him. They swayed, twisted and reenacted the first Reaper attack with a dance interpretation. The bar had even invested in a decent reaper costume for some poor sap who was likely burning up inside of it.

The actor who was hired to be Saren really laid it on thick, snarling and growling at her melodramatically. Her Vakarian always at her six, always behind her and supporting their little play acting. After the first defeat of Saren, whom she had shot in the head with a fair amount of flair, they bowed to the crowd- who went wild. She smiled and waved at them, until someone was yelling to look behind her. With a dramatic head and body turn she found Vakarian fighting the glowing red Saren who was belting out _“Assuming direct control! Prepare these humans for ascension!”_

It was so cheesy she had to hold back a snicker, but continued to dance around the reaper Saren until finally there was enough sound effects and fake gun shots that it fell over in a large puff of stage smoke and fireworks.

She stood up at the end of it all, pretending to be tired and holding her arm. The crowd bursts into cheers.

“SHEPARD! SHEPARD! SHEPARD! SHEPARD!”

It was amazing to hear everyone shouting and cheering for her. Couldn’t stop the grin that was plastered on her face and when Septius wrapped his arms around her and dipped her down for a kiss she willingly accepted, one leg bending and lifting along his leg. The audience got more excited, screaming “SHAKARIAN!”

The kiss was grand in show but so-so in technique. She was disappointed, so many high hopes for this one. His long tongue was slimy and too excited inside her mouth. She began patting his shoulder to indicate it was over. Maybe he’s better in bed than he is kissing. He returned them to a standing position, he was enamored with the crowd more than anything. It was nice being adored for once, but it was exhausting. After the curtain dropped, the manager encouraged them to mingle with the audience and patrons. He wanted to drive up drink sales.

“How would you like a long term show here Dana?” the manager asked her.

“Umm, yeah that would be amazing. Thank you!”

“Pay won’t be as high as tonight but I’m sure we can negotiate,” he smiled happily.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she was stunned by the offer. A steady gig had been the goal since she started this profession.   
Septius was excited for the attention and made sure to give her the credit she deserved. He had turned out to not be as bad as she had initially thought. Everyone bought them drinks and when it was announced that she would be staying with them for the foreseeable future the bar went wild. They toasted to her and the “Savior of the Galaxy”.

Several hours of drinks, dancing, cheering and more drinks had worn her out and she was ready to go home. Septius agreed they were both too drunk to act on any of their earlier ideas, but he did walk her to the skycar terminal and waited with her until it came.

“Have a good night Shepard,” he brushed his lips and mandibles against her forehead.

“Thanks Vakarian. I’ll see you around,” she placed a soft kiss on his cheek and climbed into the vehicle waving goodnight at each other.

As she sat back, she noticed her omnitool was blinking.

_Garrus V.: I’ll be at the Citadel in two days. Would you like to see a movie or…_

She smiled widely. She couldn’t wait to tell him about the night she had, tell him about how much the people loved it.

_Dana C.: I would love that._

_Garrus V.: That’s great. I’ll pick you up._

She forwarded her address to him and began laughing at the entire situation. The real Vakarian was taking the fake Shepard out for a date.

 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Garrus landed on the planet he knew something was terribly wrong. Silence never boded well and he found himself to be unfortunately correct. Inside the refinery he found dead bodies of the Turian guards laying on the ground, blue blood pooling around them. In the following rooms he found the scientists; all dead. There were no enemies to fight but a lot of bodies to report back to Hackett.   
“Admiral Hackett, there is no one left,” he spoke into his comm.

  
“Garrus, as I suspected. Did the research make it?”   
He checked the terminals for any indication of the work they were doing. All references to the geth project were purged. There wasn’t any physical evidence of the AI machines either.

  
“Negative. No Geth anywhere.”

  
“Does it look like a Geth attack?”

  
“No, too clean. The terminals were wiped, but they couldn’t have needed to erase the entire drive to get what they needed. A Geth that had just woken up wouldn’t have been this concerned about leaving a trace either.”

  
“Understood. Thanks for looking into it, I’ll alert the others about the development. Thank the Primarch for discretion as well. Hackett out.”

  
The comm went silent and he reported back to the shuttle that he would be returning soon. Aboard the ship he spoke with Victus about what he had-or hadn’t-found. He was concerned about it being a precise attack and they wanted no trace left behind of the operation or the experiments. Victus agreed with him that this could be more trouble than it looked and they decided to work on it more when he returned.

  
His thoughts wandered to Dana when Victus suggested another trip to the Citadel. He readily volunteered to go, using the excuse of confidentiality and discretion. Victus teased him about it but Garrus brushed him off.

  
It was another day before they could get any information together about the attack. Presenting it to the Council would be interesting, as there was almost nothing to report. But the research data being in anyone’s hands had them all resting uneasily.

  
When they finalized everything he sent a message to Dana, hoping that she would agree to a date. He had no idea what she would want to do or if she would even want to see him. It was hours before he got a reply, each tick of the clock had him frantic and sweaty.

She agreed though, happily-he thought.   
The two days travel to the Citadel was the longest he had ever endured. He thought it was ridiculous, how many times had he made this journey? Something to look forward to had apparently tried his patience.

The crew was good to him, roping him into sparring on the mats. They wanted to test their mettle against the War Hero Vakarian. A young soldier bested him four different times.

They cheered and patted him on the back “Its okay old-man, sitting at a desk must be tiring.” He laughed it off with embarrassment. How did he let himself get this out of shape? Vowing to put more practice into skills he said they would have a rematch someday, reciting his story about being the top hand to hand combat specialist back in the day.

As the story was winding down he got to the good part and it was also a reminder of when Shepard had initially propositioned him. He became quiet and everyone noticed but didn’t say anything. The young soldier who beat him tried to cheer him up; “Hey, no one here but you can brag about going toe-to-toe with a Reaper!”

  
That sprang up stories about the adventures he had on the Normandy, a couple stories about Omega and his time as a c-sec officer. One idiot brought up his relationship with Shepard. Which sent him into silence again. His young opponent came to his rescue once more, punching the idiot in the shoulder and told them all to get out of there, it was almost time to dock.

  
Garrus sent him a word of thanks and he sat down with him.

  
“My dad, he uh, gets the same look. I know its hard,” the young Turian said to him.

  
Garrus looked at him and flared his mandibles with a smile. The pilot announced over the speaker that the docking eta was five minutes. His new friend excused himself with a pat on the shoulder and left him to gather his things.

  
He went to his private room and grabbed his bags. The date had made him nervous and he over packed his clothing. He still didn’t have the courtship skills he wanted.

  
Garrus said goodbye to everyone and said thanks to the young Turian who saluted him before giving him a hug. It was strange behavior but he accepted it and left the ship.

  
First thing was to report to the Council. They were as wonderful as ever, insinuating that they had not secured the location, project or research properly. He left them scowling, any good thoughts of his date missing from his head. He reported to Victus about what happened, who had expected it to go the way it did.

  
“I think you should take a vacation. Its been ten years and you need some time off. No-don’t worry. We can make it a week without you.”

  
He was teased about having found a girl on the Citadel and was told to have a good time with her. Garrus questioned how he knew, to which the Primarch simply replied that he was happy for the first time since they met each other.

  
When he reached the wards, more people than usual were staring at him. Getting used to the hero worship was part of the package of saving the galaxy but it had waned in time. He figured it must have been the vid from the last visit so he kept his head down and tried messaging Dana again. She hadn’t returned the one he sent when he arrived.

  
_Garrus V.: Sorry if I am bothering you, I am finished with my meeting. Would you like to get some food before the movie?_

  
It was an hour before she answered him.

  
_Dana C.: No, you’re not bothering me._

  
Groaning with frustration, he replied with his question again.

  
_Dana C.: So sorry! I was working, got this great full time gig. Can’t wait to tell you about it. I’m having lunch with coworkers. Would you like to come?_

  
_Garrus V.: Sorry to bother you while you’re working. Yeah I wouldn’t mind that._

  
His hand rubbed his face, what was he thinking? He didn’t even know the girl. His omnitool chimed again, expecting it to be Dana. But it was Liara.

  
_[Unknown Sender]: I found the source of the attack. Also, saw the vid. Didn’t realize you were looking at a new career._

  
_Garrus V.: Great. Send me the data. Not another word, trying to forget that night._

  
_[Unknown Sender]: Good thing I’m always around to remind you. I can purge it if you would like._

  
_Garrus V.: Thank the spirits for you._

  
_[Unknown Sender]: Done._

  
The data was sent shortly after. The Primarch didn’t know about his connection to the Shadow Broker but had suspicions. It was way too easy for him gather data and information. He forwarded it onto him immediately, deciding not to look at it first. The message back was something about being on vacation and not working. He had to promise not to be doing any more until the week was up.

  
Dana sent the coordinates for their location and he hailed a skycar. He sat back, excited to see the pretty girl with light brown hair and bright eyes.

  
\--

  
He entered the bar known as ‘Heaven Sent'. It was supposed to be closed but he assumed this is where Dana had gotten the job. She was sitting with a loud boisterous group and waved him over as soon as they locked eyes.

  
“Garrus!” she yelled.

  
Everyone around her went silent and stared at him. There was a Turian with dark plates sitting close to her, arm wrapped around her shoulders in a familiar touch. Shit, she had a boyfriend. What was he thinking? But Dana got up and hopped over to him with a hug. The Turian scowled when she did so.

  
“I’m so glad you’re here. Come on meet everyone,” she clasped her hand in his and dragged him over to the table, “Everyone this is the one and only Garrus Vakarian. Septius here does a pretty good impression of you. Flora is the bartender, Gaius there is the owner and my boss.”

The introductions seemed to drag as the questions started popping up. Mostly they were about Shepard. Dana seemed to notice the fidgeting he did and told them all to shut up about Shepard. 

“So, what do you think of Dana's impression of the esteemed Commander? She sure does look like her when the wig is on.” The scowling, too-friendly Septius asked him.

  
“Listen I was drunk, it was a mistake. I don’t really want-“

  
Dana punched the guy in chest. Hard. Septius put his hand up in surrender.

  
Flora put food in front of them all, he was pleasantly surprised that the little human was quite skilled at cooking dextro meals.

  
“This is great, uh, Flora,” he complemented her.

  
“Hunny, I didn’t know shit about cooking dextro until Dana showed me a couple recipes today,” Flora replied.

  
“Impressive,” Garrus said looking at Dana who smiled at him.

  
They finished their meals and he listened to them talk about the regular day to day runnings of the place. They began talking about their next performance which would be in two days. Gaius said that he didn’t want to give the audience fatigue with too many shows. Turning suddenly he seemed to want to say something but Dana shot up and announced that they needed to be leaving or else they would be late for the movie.

  
Leaving pecks of kisses on everyone’s face he noticed that Septius's hand lingered on her waist. That would be something they would have to talk about, they didn’t seem like they were together but Septius seemed more possessive than he should. They all said their goodbyes and Dana wrapped her arms around his left one and she led them to the nearest theater.

  
“So, you and-“ he began, wanting the discussion out of the way before they got too far.

  
“Septius? Yeah he’s a bit much. Haven’t even been there a week. The first night we uh, got a little close and I might have let him think something would happen between us. But he’s a good guy, its not his fault for me not talking to him,” she said quickly.

  
“Oh. Did you want something to happen between the two of you?”

  
“No, I uh. I might have another Turian on my mind,” she looked up at him smiling. It took a moment for him to get it but when he did, he was elated. He tugged her closer to him and heard a giggle.

  
“That’s good to know, I have the week off. I thought maybe we could spend some time together.”

  
“That would be nice. I do have work to do and rehearsals but yeah, that would be nice.”

  
They arrived at the theater and picked the one movie that wasn’t about the Reaper War, grumbling about having had enough of that in real life. She sat close to him, lifting the arm rest so she could lay her head against his shoulder. It felt nice having someone close, their warmth next to his. It had been a while and he had never enjoyed it quite as much as he should until now. It was a horror movie and when a jumpscare tossed her popcorn in the air he found her practically sitting in his lap. The popcorn was all over them, she had bits in her hair, his cowl and she started laughing about it all.

  
Suddenly he had the urge to kiss her and dipped his head down towards her. They closed their eyes and she accepted the warm press of his lip plates, and then their tongues touched and he deepened the kiss. A groan stopped him and he looked at her, subharmonics trilling with confusion.

  
“You’re such a good kisser. The last Turian I made out with was awful!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I'm on a roll today. I'm doing nano right now and I think it has my creativity just going crazy. Its true what they say: write to write more. 
> 
> I am so loving this fic, its quite a bit of fun and really indulgent for me, so I'm not being overly serious about editing or anything. So yes, I know there are some inconsistencies but eh...its okay. I also think I have a bit of a plan of where this is going. So yay! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, really appreciate that.


	6. Chapter 6

The Presidium was the first of the Citadel to be fully repaired, as usual. Dana wanted to be taken to the places civilians weren’t allowed. She loved the gardens and lake. He showed her where the relay that Saren and the Geth had come through used to be. He didn’t say much beyond the facts of it and she seemed to be respective of his lack of details and didn’t ask many questions. The council offices and C-SEC academy weren’t as impressive as he had expected. Just lots of people running back and forth going to wherever they needed to go. When he showed her the Tower, she was amazed.

  
“Wow. So much happened here. Where did the fight with Saren happen?” she asked.

  
“Under the glass there,” he spoke softly. They were standing on the top level overlooking the audience chamber. Memories of Shepard standing there, arguing with Udina and the Council sparked in his mind and he looked away.

  
“Are you okay?” she set a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah just, memories.”

  
Dana looked over to the raised platform and nodded with a sigh. “Ready to go?”

  
“Already?”

  
“You don’t seem to want to be here. That sad look you have is pitiful, I’d hate to be the one dragging up shit you don’t like to think about.”

  
“Pitiful?” he was shocked by the harsh word.

  
“Well, ya know. The slight trilling sound you’re making isn’t helping,” she smiled teasingly at him.

  
“I’m not trilling,” he said low, pouting the best a turian could do.

  
“So are,” she laughed, “Come on let’s go.”

  
He didn’t know what to think of the teasing. It didn’t bother him, it was strangely refreshing, that was new.   
“When are you going back to Palavan?” The elevator was as slow as ever, quiet except for news stories that occasionally came over the speaker.

  
“I was ordered to take a week off,” he groaned.

  
“Not being paid for it?”

  
“What?”

  
“No one is THAT upset about taking a vacation. Are you a workaholic Vakarian?”

  
“Not really,” a bleep on his omnitool caught his attention and he excused himself before opening up the message. “Damn. Dana, I’m sorry but-“

  
“Oh, big important man got more work to do?” She smirked, “Weren’t you just saying you’re not a workaholic?”

  
“May have been wrong about that,” he tapped on his omnitool a bit more and closed it up. “I really am sorry. I usually do desk work..”

  
“The Great Garrus Vakarian mostly does desk work?” Dana actually sounded surprised, even with the teasing tone.

  
“Semi-retirement hasn’t been all that it’s cracked up to be.”

  
The elevator doors opened and they both stepped out into the Presidium. There was reason to hurry but he wasn’t sure how to say goodbye to her. The kiss was amazing, something he hadn’t felt in years. Laced with a bit of hope, he stepped close to her tilting his head to lean in. Dana surprised him with a vigorous hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and brushing her fingers on the inside of his cowl. A soft feeling crept over him as he squeezed her small frame to himself.

  
“I was hoping to take you home with me tonight,” she spoke softly so only he could hear.

  
“Was hoping for the same thing,” he purred, embarrassing himself, not meaning to say it out loud.

  
“Next time we’ll skip straight to it, okay?” Dana let go slowly, lightly brushing her lips across his cheek plates. Then seemed to notice the people watching.

  
“We can do that,” he looked around. It was hard to get used to the attention, even after so long. On Palavan most had gotten used to his presence and the rebuilding factor made it hard to be star-struck (as Shepard would say). Here on the Citadel, and with the recent publicity it was very noticeable.   
“I should let you get going.”

  
He nodded silently, “I’ll message you.”

  
“You better.” She winked before turning away from him and disappearing around a corner.

  
Realizing he had been staring in the same direction longer than he should have he hopped into action, pulling up his omni and sending a call request to the ship he had gotten there on. With hopes it was still restocking, refueling and hadn’t left yet.

  
The captain of the ship answered the call and confirmed that they were still docked at the Citadel. Garrus explained his destination and sent the confirmation from the Primarch to verify the location and use of the ship. The captain excitedly agreed to everything, it had been a while since any of them had seen more than boring event-less patrols of empty space. The captain went on a tangent about how ready they were, who could assist in a ground team if necessary, that they had supplies if necessary, including weapons and armor. Then he began to apologize profusely for the excitedness. Garrus couldn’t help but laugh about it and excused the lack of protocol as no big deal.

  
“There was one young soldier I’d like to take with me, I’ll speak to him when I board the ship. I’ll need weapons and armor- sending the preferences to the ship now. ETA in twenty minutes.”

  
“Yes, sir. We’ll be ready to go upon your arrival.”   
“Ever been to Omega, Captain?”

  
“No, sir, I haven’t.”

  
“Then I suggest you stay on the ship,” he chuckled to himself and heard the Captain question why.   
Garrus made a joke about the smell alone and let the call hang up to make quicker time. A short shuttle ride gave him time to message Dana about how he had had a great time with her and her friends. There was hope that she’d message him back before arriving to the docks but the shuttle beat her.

  
The line of Turian soldiers saluting him with enthusiasm was a nice thing to see, unfortunately they wouldn’t be getting off the ship if he had the right information.

  
Realizing that he didn’t know the young Turians name he walked around looking for him. Everyone was invigorated to be doing something other than patrols. They walked from station to station, squad leaders gave orders, checked requisitions and terminals to verify calibrations. When he found the young soldier he was stationed at a terminal, reciting numbers to his CO.

  
They saluted him as he approached and he directed them to relax.

  
“I would like you to accompany me on the ground mission. I liked your hand to hand skills, what weapons are you trained in?”

  
“Sir, I am proficient in most weapons. Assault, pistols and engineering being my specialty.”

  
He nearly trilled, but clamped down on it. Shepard was an engineer and he knew how to work most effectively with one.

  
He coughed, “Excellent. I would like to run some simulations with you before we get to Omega, see how well you do for myself. Also to get a feel of how well we work together.”

  
“Yes, sir.”

  
“It’s at least three days to Omega, it’s plenty of time to finish your regular duties as well. After dinner we’ll meet in the cargo for the simulation.”

  
“Yes, sir. Looking forward to it, sir.”

  
“I am embarrassed to admit that I never got your name,” he said.

  
“Quintin Remitis, sir. Private Remitis.”

  
“Private Remitis, I hope you’re ready for Omega, it’s either exactly like how you expect or much worse.”

  
\--

  
A crowd watched as Quintin and Garrus went against the simulation. Quintin was quite skilled and Garrus felt excited to see his drone pick off enemies one after another. Quintin's last name was bothering him. It seemed so familiar, a distant memory from long before even c-sec. But it wouldn’t come up to his mind fully. He decided to think of something else. Instead he watched the kid fire shot after shot, pushing through the first couple of waves easily and by himself. The third wave produced heavier enemies and Garrus knocked off a couple through the head.

  
“Just like old times,” Garrus said, forgetting about the active comm.

  
“With Shepard?” Quintin asked after picking off an enemy that was charging towards them.

  
“Yes, she was an engineer class too,” he expected himself to be more anxious talking about her but he was happy to be fighting. Even if it was a simulation. He looked up over his cover and shot one in the head that was too far away for Quintin to see.

  
Quintin whistled in the comm, “Not bad, old man.”  
“My hand to hand may not be as good as it was but I wrote the book on long range.”

  
“So I’ve heard. Shepard teach you that or what?”  
Garrus growled, “I taught Shepard, we went head to head once. Empty bottles on top of the Presidium. I took the kill shot.”

  
“Think we’ll meet trouble on Omega?” Another group charged them and together they were down in just a couple minutes.

  
“Omega is always trouble. If it’s not the mercs, it’s thieves, or Vorcha or Aria's gang. There’s one more wave and we’ll be done.”

  
“What’s our mission anyway?”

  
The next wave came at them before he could answer. This one had an Atlas mech and a couple Fenris mechs. He cursed out loud not realizing the simulation would have them.

  
“Got heavy weapons, private?”

  
“No, sir.”

  
“Damn. We need to get it from the back. Shepard always launched rockets at them before we got too close.”

  
“The drone should distract him long enough. I can go behind and rip a hole into him.”

  
“We need to keep him distracted while we take down the rest first,” he reloaded his gun, “then you can rip as many holes as you want. Be sure to get away quickly though. The blast will have you looking as scarred as me if you don’t.”

  
“Got it!” Quintin confirmed.

  
Quintin deployed several drones by the time they had the Atlas by itself. The young Turian looked over his shoulder to Garrus to confirm it was time to attack it. He nodded to him and Garrus watched him as he ran up to the large back of machine and sliced his omni-blade into it. Simulated sparks flew and the mech twisted itself to get him off. But it didn’t work and it started beeping.

  
“Remitis, off now!” he shouted into the comm.

  
He watched as Quintin leaped off and ran for the nearest cover. The mech blew up in an orange haze and they both turned their heads away from it.

  
“Yeah!! Look at that!” Quintin shouted. As the simulation cleared and the stats began showing up on their tools he was excited. Quintin did extremely well. Better than he had expected.

  
“You did well, Private.”

  
“Damn right I did. Not bad yourself!” He felt a hand clap him on the back and Garrus turned towards him. It had been a long time since he had felt this comradery. It felt good. But Quintin shrinked away when he looked at him.

  
“Sorry sir. I got excited.”

  
“At ease private, I’m glad I chose you to come along. If we run into trouble, as I’m expecting to, we’ll be just fine.”

  
“Thanks sir.”

  
The Captain approached them, beaming. “Great work Remitis, Vakarian, sir.”

  
“Thanks Captain,” Quintin said.

  
The crowd around them began to talk wildly and ask questions. Some asked if they could go a round with Garrus, some wanted to be part of the ground team on Omega, others wanted to watch them go again.

  
\--

  
Garrus told Quintin to come to him in an hour to discuss the mission and tore himself away from the group. He needed to shower. One of the benefits of his position was a private room on ships. He decided to take it this time instead of bunking in the battery. When the water cascaded down his body he was thankful for the decision. Thankful that he wouldn’t be interrupted with comments about the simulation, the mission or questions about the war. Sometimes he just craved to be alone.

  
The door pinged when he was sitting going over the data and information to present to Quintin.

  
“Come in,” he called.

  
Quintin stepped in and waited for Garrus to direct him to sit before doing so.

  
“I’ve been given permission to disclose the details of the mission. It’s extremely sensitive, for more than just the Hierarchy, I expect you to have discretion,” Garrus said.

  
“Ah, yes..- yes,” Quintin replied.

  
“There was an attack at a research facility near Palavan. I investigated it and when I got there, there were only bodies. Research was gone, terminals purged. No trace.”

  
“What was the research?”

  
“The important question. It was about reactivating the Geth,” Garrus waited a moment to gauge a reaction from the kid. He simply looked down and was silent. “No opinions about the Geth, Private?”   
“My, um… My mother worked with the Geth on the Crucible. She said they helped save a lot of lives. But it was hard to believe. The Geth. I was too young to understand.”

  
“There was a Geth crew member on the Normandy. I was skeptical at first, told Shepard not to activate him.”

  
“Him?”

  
“Legion.”

  
“What happened?”

  
“Legion helped save Rannoch in the end.”

  
“I see. I thought Shepard did.”

  
“Shepard did. But she got the Quarians to stand down while Legion uploaded the Reaper Code. Legion had to sacrifice himself to finish it.”

  
Quintin looked up at him with horror, shock and disbelief, “Reaper code?!”

  
“It gave them independence, 'Does this unit have a soul?' it said. He was alive. It was incredible. But then they helped on the final push… The crucible…”

  
“And then they were gone,” Quintin said softly.

  
“They didn’t deserve to die after what they did, the council knew that. The Alliance and the Primarch knew that. The Quarians came to them with a plan to reactivate them. It was based on work they did with the Normandy's AI; EDI.”

  
“Wow, you’re throwing a lot of things at me. Now the Normandy had an AI? I’m beginning to see why the facility was attacked.”

  
“Exactly. Except nobody knew about it. I didn’t even know about it. We’ve tracked the attackers to Omega. We need to find them and get the research back.”

  
He stopped for a moment, hoping the next set of information was well received, “We also need to eliminate whoever took it.”

  
“Yeah, I can’t see how they would be allowed to live.”

  
“Good. Exactly. I think we’re going to work well together. Even Shepard would have had a problem with it.”

  
“Shepard killed so many, why would she have had a problem with this? Can’t let that information get to anyone, not even an officer assisting with the arrest.”

  
If Garrus's mandibles could droop, they would. She wasn’t a murderous soldier willing to execute anyone who stood in her way. It reminded him of her attempts to tamper his own temper with logic and emotional appeals. Quintin noticed the struggle he seemed to be having inside him.

  
“I’m sorry I hadn’t meant any offense,” he offered.

  
“I, uh. Thanks,” he cleared his throat, “Shepard was not fond of killing. She talked me down from vengeance, saved someone’s life. I still don’t know if it was the right thing to do…”

  
Garrus couldn’t help thinking of Sidonis. Couldn’t help but thank her for helping him see that not everyone deserves to die, that desperation and fear are powerful motivators. That evil comes in shades of grey.

  
Quintin sat quietly waiting for him to continue or change the subject. He could see the kid was embarrassed by what he said.

  
“It depends on the situation, I think,” Quintin said finally after the long silence.

  
“It does. Look, I’m not saying it’s right to kill the guy we’re after but it’s something that has to be done. This research could be dangerous in the wrong hands. The panic that ensues if the media found out about it, we can’t take any chances. If I know anything, he won’t go down without a fight anyway.  
When we get to Omega we need to lay low, wear armor that isn’t recognizable, I’ll keep my helmet on to avoid attention.”

  
They went over the areas that they suspected the target was in, possible issues that would come up and he explained the situation with Aria.

  
“ ‘Nobody fucks with Aria’. She probably already knows this guy and what he’s up to. Which is a problem, maybe she doesn’t know anything. The research hasn’t been held up for sale, yet. I’m hopeful she doesn’t know. But she will definitely know where he is.”

  
“I’ve heard of Aria, had friends who worked for her. Lost contact with them shortly after they began,” Quintin said.

  
“Damn. If they were any good they’re still alive. Otherwise she disposes of people like trash.”

  
“They were good, but I have my doubts.”

  
“If Aria didn't take care of them, Omega has a way with getting rid of people.”

  
Quintin nodded solemnly, he hated telling the kid that but there was no point in making the odds seem better than they were. He needed to know the dirty details about Omega or else he would be dead too.   
He quite liked Quintin and wanted to keep him around, he could shoot, he was quick- smart. He could handle the truth of things.

  
As they finished up, Garrus thought about his last name, it was familiar to him but couldn’t place it and his memory was foggy at best.

  
“Who’s your father?” Garrus asked.

  
“Luciter Santis. I, took my mother’s last name in her honor. Pissed him off but I didn’t care. Not like our family is important or high on the Hierarchy’s list.”

  
It dawned on him suddenly and he began laughing hysterically. The kid looked at him in horror asking what was so funny and then getting upset when he didn’t explain right away.

  
“Sir, I don’t understand what’s so funny.”

  
“That story about the hand-to-hand match?” Garrus laughed some more, getting excited to tell him.   
“Yeah? What about it?”

  
“That was your mother,” he clapped the young Turian on the shoulder, “you look like her, funny I didn’t think of it before.”

  
Quintin snapped his mandibles tight to his face, staring at him, “That’s really fucked. I didn’t need to know that. Damn. I need to go now.”

  
Garrus laughed so hard he couldn’t breathe, but saw Quintin out and then collapsed on his bed. He was still chuckling about it when his omni-tool bleeped.

  
[Unknown sender] : I think you should see this. Please don’t get mad, it’s pretty cute actually. You look good.

  
He tapped to view an attached vid. Dana stood on stage in her “Shepard” costume from the night he met her. Behind her a horrible Reaper costumed actor charged her and Septius wearing blue armor, familiar colony markings and a very large assault rifle pushed her out of the way of a red light ascending upon her.

  
He couldn’t believe his eyes. At first he simply watched it over and over. Eventually he got irritated, then angry.

  
[Unknown sender]: I know you’re probably brooding over this. Let it go, Garrus, it’s cute. She’s cute.

  
Garrus V.: Easy for you to say, they’re not parading around saying “By the Goddess...”

  
[Unknown sender] I don’t say that as often as I used to. Shepard would have loved it.

  
Garrus V.: Shepard isn’t here to approve of it.

  
He ignored the reply and decided to go to sleep. There was more preparation to be done the next day. Insignias to scrape off armor, guns to calibrate, more simulations… Besides that, Garrus felt like he wasn’t brooding. He had every right to be upset about the little play Dana was doing- behind his back. But was it behind his back? Didn’t he have a right to know about it?

  
The sterile air in the cabin began to blow loudly from a vent and he set in to go to sleep despite the whirring of his mind. It was a wonder he slept during the war when a woman and a silly play kept him awake now. He wanted to talk to her now but knew it would be disastrous, keep him longer. Deciding to give it time to mull over he closed his eyes and thought of the woman who never disappointed him, even when she went against him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of writers giving away plot points in the chapter descriptions and tags- kills pacing and expectations. Feels like a spoiler to me. However. This one is exciting ;)

“Sophie I am not asking him to let you do an interview, you’re crazy!” Dana’s sister had come to the bar to bother her about Garrus.

“Please! Dana, this could be what gets me the promotion. Please, Dana,” Sophie pleaded. Sophie never begged her for anything.

“No Sophie, I have work to do. I do more than just put on the show, ya know. Please leave.”

“Okay, okay. How about an interview about the show?” Sophie asked.

“With who? Me? I don’t think so, I’ve gotten enough publicity as it is.”

“We could set the record straight, let them know the truth,” Sophie followed her in the back despite her attempts to lose her.

“I don’t care what other people think,” Dana sat at her dressing table, pulling her hair back to secure before placing the wig on her head.

“Wow,” Sophie sounded speechless.

“What?”

“You really do look like her now, it’s amazing.”

Dana rolled her eyes and began putting on the thick makeup necessary for the stage.

“Really, look!” Her sister pulled up a picture from the extranet. It was Shepard. Commander Shepard. The day she was made the first human Spectre. In the background she noticed a much, much younger Garrus and her eyes softened. He stood there, stiff, but clearly upset about something. She remembered seeing the vids as a young girl, in high school. Her teacher insisted they witness history as it was made. Later they discussed as a class about whether Shepard was right about Saren. She could still remember the asshole behind her who called Shepard an uppity bitch for expecting the council to believe the story.

“Don’t you think so?” Sophie interrupted her thoughts.

“I guess…I mean that is kind of the point.”

“No, it’s your face and eyes. They’re practically the same.”

“Sophie I need to finish getting ready.”

“Dana, and…who’s this?” Septius walked in at the worst time. She sighed heavily, hoping they both heard the passive aggressive attempt to get them to leave her alone.

“Sophie Christiansen, I’m sure you’ve heard of me,” Sophie had a “thing” for Turians, it was a sickness really. She couldn’t turn a single of one them down, ever. Septius was exceptionally good looking and he loved attention.

“I can’t say that I have, are you Dana’s little sister?” Oh god.

Sophie laughed, it was high, trill and nothing like herself. “Older sister, actually. I’m a reporter.”

“Oh, the smarter sister then?” Septius turned to wink at Dana and she sneered at him.

“Actually, I got the better grades,” Dana interjected the love dance.

“Yet, here you are little sister,” Sophie could be a bitch when she wanted to be. It’s what made her a good reporter, she had gumption and an iron will that didn’t take no for an answer.

“If I wasn’t here then you wouldn’t be asking me for the once-in-a-lifetime interview,” she was smug for all of a half second because Septius was suddenly very interested in what she was saying, forgetting completely the flirty banter.

“What’s this about?” He asked.

Sophie brightened up, “She won’t let me get near Garrus Vakarian.”

They both flinched when Septius growled, “That guy. What’s so special about the old man?”

“That’s the dumbest question I’ve ever heard, really?” Dana said.

“Really. You’re fawning all over him, everyone else does, he’s getting the interviews. I don’t even think he likes it all!” Septius complained.

“Are you willing to do an interview?” Sophie never missed an opportunity.

“Sophie, no!” Dana bellowed.

“Sophie, yes!” Septius smiled with wide mandibles flared open, happily.

“Wonderful! Let’s do it after the show. I have everything here already. I wanted to see it for myself anyway. Good luck tonight you guys!”

Sophie finally left her, skipping away happily, having won her battle.

“You don’t know what you have done,” she deadpanned towards her Turian friend.

“Oh no, sweetie. This will be great,” he bent over her shoulder brushing his lip plates against her neck, hot breath sparking a want inside of her. Damn him.

She said nothing as he moved away from her and took his place at the table next to hers. He began opening his makeup containers, he’d been trying to get a color of plates closer to Garrus’s.

“Why are you so against it anyway?” he asked.

“I don’t know, Sophie is just pushy. It’s never been a good idea to give into what she wants,” she said.

She patted powder on her face to set the thick greasy foundation and highlighter and began working her eyebrows into sharp points that were overly dramatic. She may have looked like Shepard, but this was the stage, the audience couldn’t see the details as well from their seats.

“Yeah I’m sure that’s it. You never did invite Vakarian to see the show. Nervous about something?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Shut up.”

Her omni-tool began blaring with a call that broke the silence and startled her.

“Speak of the devil, “ he said, looking over her shoulder.

She sneered before answering and walking away.

“Garrus, hi! How is the mission going?” She asked cheerfully.

Garrus began with a deep stern look, but it changed rapidly upon seeing her face. She was smiling still, excited to think that she caused him to be less upset just by looking at her. Then he clamped his mandibles tight to his face and regained the stern look, only it was more angry than before.

“What’s wrong? Everything okay?” a well of anxiety came upon her and she didn’t know what to do.

“I saw a vid of the little show you’re doing,” he spoke tersely.

“Yeah? What did you think of it?” her heart raced and she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Its bullshit!” He barked at her and she flinched.

“Bullshit? What?”

“How dare you do this to me?”

“Do what to you?” defensiveness welled up in her erasing any unease in an instant.

“Dana, please,” he softened, “it’s inappropriate and rude.”

Now she was mad. “Look Garrus, I don’t know what you want from me. It’s a job. I need money. I don’t have the cushie fancy job. They’re paying me, so I do the show.”

“As Shepard?! She would be so upset, I can already hear it. Look at you, you make her look like a, like a…you’re not even wearing clothes!”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“No, I’m not kidding. Stop the shows. They’re awful.”

“I know you’re used to giving orders and people doing what you say, but I’m not one of them.” Dana shut the vid call off. She didn’t have to listen to his ridiculous orders. Who the fuck did he think he was? Who the fuck was he to say anything to her about what she did or what she wore. It was complete bullshit.

“Trouble in paradise?” Septius stood behind her. When she turned to tell him to fuck off, she stopped. He had finally achieved his Garrus knock-off look. “Like it?”

“You look just like him,” she spoke softly, unsure of what to actually think.

“Yes, but apparently I’m not as big an asshole as he is,” he purred, stepping closer.

“No,” she took a step, “you’re a bigger one.”

He had the nerve to laugh at her. “Come on, that’s part of my charm. I don’t think his is as cute as mine.”

“Cute? Septius, you’ve spent too much time with us humans.” She stepped around him, going to her rack with costumes.

“Can’t help it, you’re all so adorable,” he went to his rack and pulled out his first costume. It was a blue and black suit and armor that matched any C-SEC officer on the Citadel.

“We better hurry,” she stripped off her clothes, not caring what he saw, and pulled up the body suit that Garrus had complained so much about. It was tight, showed off her ass cheeks and it made her happy. Being Shepard made her happy, Shepard was powerful- sure of herself. Shepard knew what to do at all times.

“Three minutes to show time!” the stage hand barked out.

Shit. She still had to finish her makeup. It was quick work and she wasn’t happy with the final product but it would have to do. That night they performed their best, putting on Shepard reaffirmed her conviction about saying no to Garrus. Each line, looking at Septius as he cradled her during the second act, wooing her with headshots and being at her side. She wished he was Garrus. This Garrus. Not the one who yelled at her. Told her what to do. She yelled louder, rolled around the stage with more energy and smiled at her stage lover wider than she had ever done. By the end, the crowd was cheering so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts. She had also forgot that her sister was in the audience.

“Dana! That was spectacular! I can’t believe you’re that good. I’m impressed,” Sophie exclaimed. It was weird hearing praise from her and she didn’t know what to say.

“Thanks, I guess,” she was hot and sweaty and it dripped down her face. Her sister went in for an excited hug but she turned her down swiftly.

“Anyway, where’s our Garrus at?” Sophie looked around her shoulder and beamed.

“Great show Dana,” Septius wrapped an arm around her from behind on her shoulders.

“Thanks, it’s hot, please get off,” she shrugged away from him.

“She’s being touchy,” her sister’s scathing remarks had returned.

“I’m sweaty and hot, don’t you two have a date? I need to go home. I’ll come in early tomorrow to make up. Would you let them know?”

They both just blinked at her, “Sure. I guess. See you tomorrow.” Septius and Sophie sparked a conversation while he sat down to remove his makeup.

Dana wanted it all off as soon as possible, but also just needed to get out of there. Her heart was racing as the adrenaline crashed through her. She was exhausted. Their regular bartender walked up to her with and handed her a note. Paper was a hot commodity, it was strange to even see it so she stared at it a moment while he waved it in front of her.

“Who’s this from?” she asked.

“Some Asari, didn’t leave a name,” he shrugged and walked away towards the curtain separating the back from the front of the house. Likely the bar was filling up. She wondered if the mysterious Asari tipped him well, he would never leave the bar or his tips.

Dana- meet me at the Presidium fountains when you’re done with your show. You did amazing, I loved it. -Liara T'soni

Fuck this. She thought. She was tired, she was nasty, she was going straight home. She was tired of dealing with the Normandy crew and she had only met one of them- and received a summons from another.

\---

Dana went to the fountains. Curiosity got her. I’m pretty stupid. Sitting there, she wished she had just went home. Instead, she cleaned the makeup off, hung the wig and changed into her regular clothes. The note had been nice, but Garrus had also been nice. You don’t save the entire galaxy by being nice. What the hell did Liara want with her anyway?

“Dana?” a soft, sweet voice came from her left. She turned to see Liara standing beside her. Beautiful. She thought.

“Yeah, that’s me. Look- Garrus already berated me tonight. I’m tired-“

“No, don’t worry. I’m not here for that. I just wanted to talk to you,” Liara said as she sat down next to her.

“About what?”

“To give you my blessing. I know he’s not taking it well. It’s understandable. We didn’t take Shepard’s death well- least of all him.”

“I, uh….thanks. But I don’t really need your blessing. I’m not even running the show anyway. I’m not sure why the two of you seem to think this.”

“I- I understand. He’s just, he’s a friend. I wanted to-“

“No, save it. He’s old enough to talk to me himself. He doesn’t want to see me anymore. I get it.” Dana couldn’t believe that he’d send someone to talk to her, for him. It was surprising, really.

“You have it wrong. I wanted to help, maybe make the show more accurate? I also wanted to sponsor it.”   
Dana cringed openly and Liara was struck with a sadness that she absolutely didn’t understand.

“We don’t need a sponsor. And maybe we could be more accurate, but it’s not about that. It’s about the dramatic heroics. The big booms, the fake fighting. The romance.” She thought of how Septius looked so much like Garrus tonight and her heart twitched inside her chest.

“I understand. But please. Think about it?”

“I can’t make these decisions. Talk to my boss, I’m just an employee.” Dana stood up to walk away.

“He doesn’t care for this, I know. He probably yelled about it. But it’s good. It’s good to see how Shepard meant to everyone else. You look remarkably like her, it’s uncanny.”

“So I’ve heard,” Dana waited silently.

“He needs to understand that Shepard wasn’t just ours. She meant something to everyone. Please keep doing the shows. I know you need more credits in the budget.”

“How do you know if we need more credits?”

Liara smiled, eyebrows lifting (how many Asari had eyebrows?), “I have connections. Be well Dana, thank you.”

Connections? Who was she? “Thanks, I guess. Is there anything else?”

“Just give him some time. Okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Liara smiled again at her and walked away, a drell that had been standing ten feet away joined her as she passed him. Weird ass people.

She looked out at the fountains, the night cycle that was a luxury made the water look black. She quietly wondered about the fish and thought about being there with Garrus. She hated the way he had spoken to her. Hated that he was upset. Hated that she cared. It was completely ridiculous. The entire situation was ridiculous. She was just a dancer trying to pay her rent. That was it. She didn’t have too much thought about any of it. It wasn’t even about Shepard. Well, it wasn’t at first, it was just a good paying job.

She thought about the woman in the picture her Sophie had shown her earlier. The thinned lips from pursing them so hard, the annoyed stern look, the acceptance of something no other human had achieved. The award was paid for with her life.

Dana began to understand a little more. She remembered the others in the class with her so long ago. The people who were proud of humanity- her friends who started a Shepard fan club. It was silly back then. But then Shepard defeated the first Reaper. Not far from where she was now, really. Just above her head, really. Dana felt very small. Defeated.

Dana C.: Garrus, look. I’m not going to stop doing the show. It means more than I thought even up to now. I know what Shepard meant to you. But she also meant something to the rest of us. Everyone loves the show and that’s important. I’m sorry if it hurts you, but I gotta keep doing it. I know that this is probably the end of whatever we had going, and that’s okay. I hope you accomplish your mission and be safe.

She pressed send, sighed and went to the shuttle terminal. Time to finally go home.

\--

Garrus never replied. She hadn’t been expecting him to, but she was still disappointed. When she finally got to her building and then her front door she was surprised to find Septius waiting for her.

“Your sister is annoying,” he said.

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she replied.

“Mmm, that I want to fuck you maybe? No,” he leaned close as she tried to unlock her door, “you already know that.”

She didn’t say anything. She unlocked the door and dragged him inside, apologizing for being unshowered, apologizing for the mess of her home, apologizing for accidentally kicking him while she ripped her clothes off herself.

He wasn’t listening. He was kissing her neck, fondling her nipples that were now exposed, clutching her hips close to him- grinding himself against her when he pressed her against the wall next to the door.

Dana moaned loudly, letting him have access to any part of her body that he wished to touch. His long tongue was licking up between her breasts when she heard her omni-tool make a bleeping noise. She didn’t give a shit who it was or what they wanted. Instead she held tight to his head, running her fingers on the underside of his fringe, massaging the tender hide underneath. He growled his pleasure into her belly as he kneeled down, lifting a naked leg over his shoulders.

Immediately he drove his long tongue up inside of her and she sobbed at the feeling. A turian's tongue could be the size of a human males penis, but more pliable- more flexible. And holy shit did he flex it. He wigged it around inside of her, the tip of it reaching places no one could reach otherwise and she felt the first tremors of orgasm on the precipice. He wasted no time, a filed down talon pressed her clit and it was all she could to stay upright as the first wave ripped through her body.   
Dana's hips ground into his face and he caught her by the ass when she lost her footing, pressing her shoulders into the wall while she arched her back. She screamed, breathes catching hard in her chest. Twitches yanked her pelvis so that she rubbed roughly against the hard plates of his face. Briefly she bemoaned the chafing when they were done.

Septius licked her puffy lips softly as he set her down on the floor, lapping up as much of her wetness as he could.

“Oh God, Septius. What about allergies? Fuck. That was amazing,” she huffed, eyes closed as he stood away from her body. She heard cloth rustling, boots being thrown off, buckles and buttons hitting the carpeted floor.

He yanked her roughly up to him, it made her dizzy but laughed as he made her wrap her legs around his waist.

He reached under her cheeks to rub fingers and talons into her wet hole again, checking to see if she was still ready.

“No allergy. You’re sopping, Dana. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“I don’t know…but, Ooooh Gooood!” He was pressing the tip of his cock into her entrance as he carried her through the hall-searching desperately for the bedroom. He swiftly entered her, unhindered by being lost. He was large, he was ribbed in all the right places and he moved his bony hips in just the right way. Places she never knew existed.

She had been with Turians, hardly her first. But he was so skilled. Giving her exactly what she needed and not any less. The right angle, the right kiss, the right touch. It was like he read her mind. Or she was so desperate that everything felt incredible. It didn’t matter and she didn’t want to think about it as he finally found her bedroom after a brief stop to thrust upwards into her against the wall.

He tossed her onto the bed with a bounce and covered her with his body. She kissed his forehead, rubbing her fingers into the hide underneath his fringe. He vibrated with a groan, opening his mouth before setting it upon a nipple harshly. She let out a breathy moan and hugged his head tight to herself.   
He let go with a pop. She wondered how a Turian mouth made that sound, he was the interesting sort apparently. Definitely had more layers than she had previously thought. Serves her right for judging him wrongly.

Suddenly she was flipped onto her belly, he held her hair and straddled her, legs squeezed tight between his. Septius bent over letting a breath rake across her neck while he tongued the lobe of her ear. Between her ass cheeks she felt his erection slide along the crack, no doubt leaving it slick with their combined wetness.

He shifted himself slightly and slid inside of her in one stroke- both of them groaning with pleasure. Taking a steady pace he worked her inner muscles while keeping her pinned in place, unable to move, unable to meet the strokes. It drove her crazy. There was no mind to her own cresting orgasm that just wouldn’t tip over the edge. He kept her at the ledge, whispering her name into her ear- feeling the contractions squeeze his cock just slightly, but never enough.

She felt his groaning on her back, each sound vibrating through his plates and tickling her. They got more aggressive just as his pace began to speed up. He growled in her ear, then wrapped an arm underneath of her. Swiftly he lifted her up against his chest, kneeling behind her- still impaling her with his girthy length. She cried out when she felt one hand touch the bundle of nerves- nerves that ached for attention- and the other hand snaked up around her neck pulling her ever closer. He was in complete control of everything she was feeling, it was almost too much.

But then a wave began to shift throughout her body. Beginning at her toes, then her calves that threatened to seize up involuntarily, then through the fingertips that pawed the rough plates and hide that squeezed her so tight against his hard body. She screamed as the orgasm rippled through her, Septius shoved one of his taloned fingers inside her mouth and she thought momentarily how she never knew a claw could make an already impossible orgasm even more incredible but- there it was. She rocked her ass against him, a tiny movement but effective. He roared his own pleasure, and she felt his cock spurting his useless seed inside of her. She felt a tiny pleasurable tremor as he thrust deep and deeper- he held her even closer as his breathy growls and moans subsided and they were suddenly blanketed in silence.

Septius let go of her body, sitting back away and pulling himself free of it.

“Spirits,” she said as she slumped into the now messy bed.

“Dana…” was all he could say.

Quietly and reluctantly she got up from the bed, her body screaming at her to shower away all the nastiness that had accumulated on her skin through the long day. Her legs were weak and she dragged her feet across the carpet and into the adjoined bathroom.

As she washed away the dirt, spunk and sweat she heard him moving around in her apartment. Assuming he was looking for his clothing and shoes she took her time contemplating what it all meant. There were no romantic feelings towards him. He was a lousy kisser but he was one hell of a fuck. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter update, sorry. Since the last one things have been a bit wild personally. I got sick, started some new medication, had a short story published (yay!!! It's been really surreal), my son started homeschool and a bunch of other myriad little things. 
> 
> Anyway, not excuses but explanations. My short story is part of an Anthology and prequel to a novel that will be finished soon. I'm really excited about it all. They're my darlings, and they do baaaad things. It's awesome. But of course, I'm biased. The name of the story is Dead Horse Bay. And I'll stop rambling now. 😂
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has given this weird little fic a try, I know it's a bit different and not a favorite ship of course. But sometimes different is fun 😘

Garrus didn’t have time to respond to Dana's message. Aria had decided that he didn’t need to take down the man responsible for killing everyone at the lab and stealing the Geth research. After a terse exchange of words and Aria lamenting Shepard’s death- proclaiming he’ll never be as good as her because he was too angry- she decided a firefight in the middle of Afterlife was an excellent idea. He decided that she had a lot of nerve accusing him of being too angry. Quintin kept up the pace, not that he expected any less, but he had been amazed with the way things ran on Omega.

Luckily, Liara was working on it. If Aria wasn’t going to give them the coordinates, she would find them.

On a secret comm Liara shouted success and sent the coordinates. She also advised getting out of Afterlife quickly, if Aria was pissed now, she’d be murderous when she found out.

“Thanks, Liara!” he said.

“Liara? We giving each other nicknames now?” Quintin asked.

Quintin didn’t know about the open line. “No, just thanking a friend for help, gave me information.”

Quintin looked at him strangely, not understanding but didn’t ask any further questions about it.

Aria’s men were weak compared to them but they wouldn’t let up and there were plenty more coming from every direction.

“Is this what it was like being Archangel?” he asked after shooting a volley at Aria’s goons.

“I don’t know what you mean?” he asked, surprised.

“Oh, come on. Everyone knows, I also thought you had a friendly relationship with Aria,” Quintin laughed. They were trying to get out of the nasty bar, heads intact, but made slow progress as more and more of them seemed to crawl out of everywhere like the Rachni did on Noveria.

Garrus cursed, they didn’t have any way to defend themselves against the horde. “We need to get out of here!”

“The front door perhaps?”

“The front door-“ Garrus looked behind his shoulder, the entrance was behind them while they hunkered down behind a flipped over table. Several civilians lay dead, scattered around them. Shots whizzed over their heads, their cover wasn’t going to last long and they were too tall to be safe there. “It’s too risky, they’ll just follow us anyway.”

“Its risky staying here, might as well take the chance. I’ll send a drone to distract, carry a table like a shield and make a run for it.”

Garrus gave the idea only momentary thought, there wasn’t time to do much else. But he nodded in agreement and Quintin lead them backwards, holding the table for cover as they crouched and moved as quick as they could. The drone was deployed and they momentarily got the chance to exit out of the first set of doors and into the long vestibule that was mercifully empty of goons. Save for one, but Garrus shot him in the forehead before he could even take a look at them.

Quintin kept moving backwards toward the second door, but Garrus stopped him.

“Wait, I have an idea. I still have all the security codes,” Garrus ran up to a panel to the left of the door they had just come through. The drone was almost done for and he needed to be quick.

“Uh, huh. Knew it.”

“Knew what?” Garrus tapped on his omni-tool a few times and the door shut and locked.

“Impressive,” Quintin stood up and waited for Garrus to join him as they ran down the hall towards the outside door.

“Don’t be impressed yet, we still need to get to a shuttle and hope they don’t blow it up. Aria has people everywhere. We can't let our guards down just yet.”

The outside door opened and it was a ghost town, much different than when they came in. No lines waiting to get into the club, no guards waiting for them at all. He held a hand up for Quintin to stop and to keep quiet. They slinked around the edge of the platform and headed towards the shuttles. It was lucky that there was no one there and it had to be more than that. Aria did everything on purpose. The quiet made him nervous, no mercs were around, the idiot batarian preacher was nowhere to be found. No sound from the markets could be heard. It was hard to trust the situation, but they got to the shuttle terminal safely and without any problems. He called one up and was immediately greeted by a vehicle opening it’s doors.

It was sketchy, and he almost told Quintin that they were going back to the ship but the young Turian got in and waited for Garrus to join him. So he did. Shepard had taught him to trust teammates again but being on Omega always made him weary and distrustful. Bad memories.

The door closed and Quintin removed his helmet, taking a deep sigh of relief. “Spirits, I hate wearing helmets.”

“Put it back on before we arrive. Don’t need to take any chances. Shouldn’t have taken one with Aria. Stupid mistake. Won’t happen again Quintin, I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? What for? This is the most action I’ve seen since I went to boot camp.”

“You’re young, of course this is exciting,” Garrus lamented.

“Well yeah, beats sitting and doing nothing and dealing with all the red tape,” Quintin replied.

Garrus groaned, it was all too familiar. Naivety got him nothing but misery in the past. “Just- be careful.”

Quintin nodded in agreement, “So, gonna fess up to the whole 'Archangel' thing?”

“Told you, I don’t know anything about that.”

“Sure you don’t. Who else would have security information for Afterlife. I know you think I’m young, but I’m not stupid.”

Again Garrus groaned, “You’re right. I just don’t like to talk about it. How did you hear about that anyway?”

“It was a rumor I heard. Pretty popular one too. Inspired quite a few people.”

“That isn’t reassuring. I made a lot of mistakes during that time. If it weren’t for Shepard showing up when she did, I’d be dead too.”

“Too?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The shuttle began to slow down and then come to a stop just in time. Garrus got out slowly, looking around, the familiar walls and scenery bringing back old memories he had preferred to keep missing. Not much had changed. Except there were fewer mercs around. Who was this guy? Holding up here of all places? Damn.

Quintin got out of the shuttle behind him, drawing up close.

“So if you didn’t get the location back there…how’d you get it?”

“I’ve got my ways,” Garrus winked, an all-too human facial expression. Quintin laughed and patted him on the back.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Garrus swore, he hadn’t encountered encryption this good in a while. “Liara, can you get me in here?”

“I’m working on it,” she said through the comm.

“Who are you talking to?” Quintin asked. They were pressed up against a wall, attempting to not being seen by any cameras or anyone patrolling the corridor while they tried to break into the compound.

“A friend who is helping, damn! Who is this guy?” He was close to shooting the panel when Liara sighed and told him to calm down and give her a few more minutes.

“Whoever he is, he’s got Aria spooked,” Quintin said.

“It is worrying,” Liara added.

“It is,” Garrus said.

“Is what?” Quintin said confused.

“Worrying. Aria isn’t intimidated by anything. He broke into the lab, has her holed up in Afterlife. Whatever is in there. Be ready.”

Quintin held up his gun, signaling that he was ready for anything. Garrus wasn’t sure he was, and he regretted bringing the young Turian with him knowing what he knew now. But there was no turning back now and he couldn’t go by himself. Quintin wouldn’t go even if he ordered him to anyway. He liked the kid.

“Garrus, I got it. Sending you the codes,” Liara said.

“Spirits, thanks Liara. Quintin this is it. Be ready, we don’t know what’s on the other side,” Garrus pulled out his assault rifle, prepared for a guard to be on the other side soon as the door swooshed open.

When it finally did, they were both surprised to find that there was no one there. The large room was empty. It was familiar yet completely different to him. Memories of his last visit to the compound ran through his mind as he entered. The furniture was gone. The kitchen was stripped. Where there was a homey feeling before it was now a shell. The second floor was still there, the staircase, the back door was wide open. He motioned to Quintin to follow him. If that door was open he assumed that was where they needed to go.

“This is the basement level, be on your guard, it’s quiet but they haven’t closed the shutters,” Garrus said. Quintin nodded and they continued forward. When they reached a long hallway an old familiar sound called him to attention. He turned behind him in horror.

“Quintin, take cover! Geth!”

They both ran for a pillar, barely being fit behind it Garrus searched for another cover. The entire place was scrubbed empty. Luckily there only appeared to be one of the AI.

“I think there’s only one of them,” Quintin said.

“That’s all I see too, let’s take him out quick. Aim for the glowing part.”

They made quick work of the lone get in a few quick shots and Garrus was glad for it. But their peace was interrupted with a creepy laugh from the shadows. It reminded him of the cheesy movies Shepard loved to watch when they were traveling between missions.

“Great work! Knew you would handle it quickly,” a human man stepped into the light with a dramatic flourish.

Garrus lifted his gun, pointing it at his head. Quintin copied him, both standing up straight, grim faces scowling at him.

“Garrus, it’s nice to meet you. Was hoping I’d get to introduce myself one day.”

The man removed his helmet to reveal a square jaw, sharp eyes and a haircut that Garrus knew to be similar to most Alliance cuts.

“Who are you? A lot of good people are dead thanks to you!” He was losing patience.

“There’s that temper I heard about!” The man laughed.

“Garrus keep him talking, I’m using your visor to get an ID,” Liara said through the comm. He had forgot she was still on the line.

He groaned but otherwise remained still, not wanting to react. They’d talk about her accessing his visor later.

“Can I just shoot him?” Quintin asked.

“You have a protégé, hopefully he doesn’t have the same fate as your last team. Such a shame,” the man frowned sympathetically.

“Shut up,” Garrus growled, clicking his gun, barely restraining his will.

“Sorry, cheap shot. I apologize. Look, I’m not here to fight with you. In fact I was on my way off this dirty little rock. Wore my welcome, Aria isn’t pleased with my presence any longer. I was hoping you could help with that,” he said. Then he opened his omni-tool and began punching on the display. A door to their left opened and two Geth came out.

“Why would we help you?”

“Garrus, I can’t find anything on the man. He may have wiped his identity or had surgery. I’ll reach out to contacts for information. Find out as much as you can. I’m sorry,” Liara was empathetic and truly upset that she couldn’t solve his problem then and there. It was rare that she couldn’t. The line clicked to signal that she had gone. He began recording video to be sure that he wouldn’t miss any details later on.

“I have something that Aria wants, I want you to deliver it to her,” the man said.

“You haven’t even given me your name yet, I’m not doing any deliveries for you,” Garrus said.

“Ahh, that’s because I haven’t showed you what it was,” the man turned to the Geth, “bring her out here.”

The two Geth left promptly, disappearing into the doorway they came through before. Quintin shifted his feet beside him, he was getting impatient waiting for the negotiation and the talking. He remembered standing beside Shepard listening to her talking to everyone, just wanting to shoot them between the eyes, fingers getting itchy on the trigger. He’d have to talk to him later, let him know that it wasn’t all for nothing. Tell him about Liara and her helping behind the scenes. He didn’t need to know she was the shadow broker, but he could know that she was helping.

When the two Geth came back they were dragging a young Asari girl by the arms, she was unconscious and had black wrists and black eyes. Garrus immediately saw red and closed the distance between him and the man but was stopped by a biotic shield.

“What did you do to her?!” he growled and snarled.

“Don’t worry, she’s alive. For now. Just like you. Now, I’m willing to give her to the both of you, if you’re willing to let us go peacefully. If not, well I’ll just kill all of you, including her. This here,” he went over to the young girl, who had to be no more than eight, “is Aria’s girl. If you can believe that. I was surprised too, made getting her to do what I wanted so easy! It was like a puppet on a string. Although it also made her messy and moody. I figure that’s how you guys found me. Anyway, what do you say?”

“Just let me kill him Garrus!” Quintin said, he was losing control and there was no way Quintin would be able to beat the man and the two Geth.

“Stand down Quintin,” Garrus turned to the man, “Fine. But I promise you, we will find you and I will kill you.”

“Yes, yes. Revenge, murder. Blah. Blah. Just like Sidonis and all that, right?”

Garrus tried not to react but he did and he instantly regretted it because the man laughed at him.

Garrus lowered his gun and ordered Quintin to do the same as the man directed the Geth to let go of the girl. She plopped down on the ground unceremoniously, thudding with a noise that made him cringe. Quickly he moved so that they were to the side, guns still ready to shoot if needed but down and out of the way. The pair of Geth and the man walked past them and began down the corridor that he knew led to a docking bay.

Just as the man was about shut the lock for a shutter he turned towards Garrus, “My name is John Shepard by the way.” He saluted the two Turians as the door slammed down and Garrus rushed at it, hitting it hard as it closed. He cursed and kicked it but it was locked and shut. The panel was blown up already. He gave up after a few minutes of useless banging, collapsing against it, sitting on the floor. Shepard. 


	10. Chapter 10

Garrus had carried Aria’s girl through the front door of Afterlife looking like a hero, he didn’t feel like one. She was passed out and bruised with who knew what kind of trauma, he had sent a message ahead to her mother so she wouldn’t immediately open fire on them as they approached the area. 

“Should have said something Aria,” he said through gritted teeth, too exhausted to be diplomatic or to show any sympathy towards her. 

“Forgive me for not giving a shit, you’re free to leave,” she said dismissing him attempting to leave through a side door that they had taken the girl through when they came in. 

“Going by the name Shepard, what do you know about it Aria?” he shouted at her loud enough that it caused every merc in the place to turn a gun straight at them. Quintin who was beside him bristled but held his ground. 

“I don’t fucking know! He’s a lunatic like everyone here on Omega, Garrus! Now get off my station before I force you off, there’s shit I need to take care of,” she tried to turn away again. 

“Take better care of her next time,” he said it before thinking, before realizing who he was talking to but immediately every gun clicked and Aria looked him the eye, unwavering. 

“Don’t. Fuck. With. Me. Vakarian.” 

He stood his ground, unwilling to back down, unwilling to admit he had no business saying anything to her but felt a hand on his shoulder that made him twitch, “We should go.” Then there was a slight tug that he ignored. 

“Listen to your friend there while you can. And don’t come back,” Aria didn’t stop walking this time. The door shut and the mercs closed in on them both while the tugging got more persistent on his shoulder. 

“Lets go,” he heard. This time he listened and walked backwards watching each hired gun carefully, not willing to let them see his back.

When the first set of doors swooshed closed, he looked around quickly for more security and sighed with a bit of relief. 

“We need to leave quickly,” he said. 

“Really? I didn’t kno-“ Quintin stopped talking when Garrus leveled him with a look that even his father never gave him. Together they walked swiftly through the second set of doors and towards the docks. Neither had their helmets on and the corridors were empty, likely all of the commotion had sent everyone packing to the their holes, but they kept their weapons close at hand. The closer they got to the docks the more panic set into Garrus’s chest, he couldn’t remember this feeling before, only the rush of adrenaline and pride of doing your best even when everything went to shit. He felt like there were ghosts chasing him with every step Someone following right behind them, if he slowed down just a little they would catch up. If he sped up, they’d know he was worried. He was out of breath and couldn’t catch it, taking gulps that were never enough. 

When they finally reached the ships docking bay the door few open and decontamination began he unclipped his helmet and tossed it against the wall startling Quintin even to make yelp. 

“Spirits! Garrus, are you okay?” he came up to him but Garrus pushed him away, not wanting the kid near him at the moment. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt and it was very unwelcome. Decontamination finished but he forced the doors to be kept close. Not wanting the crew or Captain to witness this. It was bad enough that Quintin was there. 

“Garrus, did you get shot or something? Should I call the doctor? I don’t-“ 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Shepard, she used to call them panic attacks I think. Didn’t know they could happen to a Turian! Hah!” he actually laughed out loud, “She’d find this amusing right now. Probably start recording it, to show Tali or Liara. Or blackmail for later or something. Threaten to show Joker if didn’t let her get enough shots in or something.” 

“Oh, I, uh…,” the kid was unsure of what to say. That was fine. He was fine. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. This whole thing was fucked up, didn’t realize it had Normandy written all over it. Wouldn’t have brought you.” 

“Normandy?” 

“Weird shit, surprises, extra pissed off mercs- more than the kind of pissed off, beat up kids. We called it an average day on the Normandy.” 

“Why would you have left me behind? It was an incredible mission!” 

Garrus, who had been leaned over slightly against the wall stood up to look at him straight in the eye, “Kid, these are not incredible. That’s the main reason I would have left you behind. Being rash and thinking you’re just on the hunt for bad guys will get you killed. You did a great job out there, but this isn’t for the inexperienced. I don’t want to put you in danger.” 

Quintin’s face softened as best a Turian’s could, he wasn’t a stubborn stick up the ass like most of their kind nor station, which was why he liked him so much and he waited patiently for him to speak, “I’ve had training- experience. We went through the simulations. You complimented my skills. I don’t need to be protected.” 

“I know. I know. I don’t have what Shepard had, never did,” he sighed and turned away ashamed at being so vulnerable, not meaning to be. 

“No, maybe not. But Shepard’s gone,” Garrus back around suddenly, irritated by Quintin’s words, “and we need to do things our way. And this isn’t the Reapers so I think you’re blowing it out of proportion anyway.” 

He didn’t have anything to say because the kid was right, it was ridiculous, his behavior. 

“Who was that guy anyway?” Quintin asked when Garrus remained silent. 

“I have no idea, he’s not anyone I know. There’s no data on facial scans.” 

“He said he was John Shepard, is he related?” 

“Could be? I recorded everything, sent it to Liara already. She’s investigating it. Let’s go in now,” Garrus hit the button to open the door finally while Quintin picked up the thrown helmet and handed it to him. He nodded a silent thanks and the door opened to the Captain waiting for them. 

“Aria has been on comms warning us to leave, took you long enough,” she said tersely. 

“I apologise Captain. You can take us to the Citadel,” Garrus spoke quickly and walked away before she could ask any questions. He dismissed Quintin for the trip to the Citadel, but told him he expected a report in the morning. 

In his quarters he snapped all of his armor and gear off before pouring a drink and staring at his comms. He needed to inform the Primarch and the Admiral what had happened immediately. There was no time like the present so he brought up his omni-tool and began signaling for Victus. 

He answered immediately. 

“Garrus. You’re in one piece. Did you find anything?” 

“I did. The man who infiltrated the lab was on Omega. He was using activated Geth, sir.”

“We expected as much,” Victus was not pleased by the news, “were you able to apprehend him?” 

“No sir, he had been blackmailing Aria, if you can believe that. She opened fire on us as soon as we landed.” 

“No, I can’t believe that. How did one man manage to take on our lab and Omega?” 

“I don’t know how he took on the lab yet, sir. But I know how he cornered Aria. He took her daughter, and this is also why he was not apprehended. In exchange for her release, we had to let him escape. There was no other way.” 

Victus sighed and turned away, he was frustrated, “I understand, it was the right thing to do. Do you have any leads? His name?” 

Garrus flinched, he had avoided this part of the report, “He did not match any facial recognition. But I recorded the encounter and will be investigating it. His, uh name,” he paused, “is John Shepard.” 

Victus's mandibles blanched with shock, “Shepard? Any relation? This isn’t a mere coincidence!” 

“I don’t suspect that it is. He spoke like he knew me sir. I’ll forward the video to you, it’s- it’s,” Garrus trailed off. In the ten years after the war he had grown close to the man, he had become a friend. He would understand when he saw the vid. 

“I understand. Thank you Garrus. Send a report. I’ll forward the information to Admiral Hackett. I assume you’re heading back to the Citadel?” 

“Yes sir.” 

Victus nodded and the comm went out. He was relieved that he didn’t have to repeat everything a second time that night but lamented that he needed to make a written report. He filled his glass that he seemed to have emptied without noticing and drank that one back as well. Next he showered in the hottest water he could get, standing with his head directly under it letting the hot water spray under him until it ran cold and made him shiver. 

When he finally made it to bed he was so exhausted that he flopped down and fell asleep instantly. He didn’t think about Shepard, “John Shepard”, Geth, Quintin’s safety or anything. Simply drifted off and didn’t wake up until the Captain was informing him that they were an hour away from docking at the Citadel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So this hiatus was accidental. BUT, it was because I loved the fic so much. It was actually taking me away from working on my novel. The good news is that I finished it!! 85k words. I wrote an entire freaking book. It feels surreal. I sat there staring at it like it was a unicorn for the longest time. 
> 
> Plans for this fic are all done, I hope to be updating often. 🤘 I also made a Twitter page so that anyone following can check on things. @Mekre13. Thanks for coming back!!

Septius had left that night because Dana insisted she didn’t need a cuddle buddy. The sex was great and he was affectionate enough, which was surprising but she wasn’t interested in anything more from him. For being a Turian he had quite a few human habits that she was not expecting each time he revealed them to her. He wanted to kiss her as she walked him out the door; call him in the morning, get breakfast together- couple things.

Having to talk to him about how they weren’t a couple hadn’t been easy. She wouldn’t have slept with him at all if she would have thought for a moment that he would have gotten it all oh so wrong. She had been decidedly stupid, so fucking stupid!

Dana takes a quick shower, dresses quickly and gathers her things before leaving for work. Sitting in the shuttle she ignores the messages from Septius and her sister and tries to think about anything else.

When she enters Flora waves her over and tells her that Septius is in a “mood” and she groans about having to face him.

“Thanks for the warning,” she tells her and walks to the back, cringing when she sees the Turian bent over his dressing table. His head was flat on the table, his fringe facing her, but didn’t have to be Turian to pick up on the whinging subharmonics.

“Septius,” she said softly, standing next to him. Setting her stuff on the floor next to her own dressing table she began to strongly lament her life choices. How was she such an idiot?

“Dana,” he let out a trill.

“I thought we talked about things,” she said.

“We did, but…,” he lifted his head and turned to face her but immediately laid it back down. She didn’t know that Turian's could even cry and she had a hard time controlling herself between wanting to ask questions and feeling terrible.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you felt so strongly for me, I wouldn’t have agreed,” she said empathetically, then sat down in her own chair.

“It’s not your fault, I should have told you. I hid them,” he said and sniffed in a breath.

“I probably wasn’t paying attention,” she said.

He didn’t respond right away but sighed before speaking again, “You really don’t feel anything? I thought it was good.”

Dana couldn’t help smile thinking about how good it was, but she didn’t want to encourage him either.

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t. I thought Turians were better with the casual stuff, to be honest,” she cringed, knowing it was insensitive soon as she said it.

But he surprised her with laugh and pulled himself off the table, “I’m not a very good Turian.”

She laughed with him, “I guess not.”

An announcement indicating that they had thirty minutes to show time took them out of their moment with a startle.

“Guess we should get ready?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she turned to her mirror, “So, are we actually good now? I really like working with you. We’re a good team and I’ve learned a lot.”

“Yeah we’re good,” he said, “still have a lot to teach you.” His mandibles flared in a smile and she tossed a powder puff at him leaving a white dust across his hide. She erupted into giggles and got up to change. When she emerged in her underclothes looking for a missing costume piece he threw paint pot at her ass leaving a smear of Vakarian blue on it.

“Hmm. Feels almost like a prophecy,” he remarked.

She frowned, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

They were interrupted by Flora running in and turning on the vidscreen, “Sophie’s interview is on!”

“Septius, your show at the nightclub Heaven Sent has been the talk of the Citadel, why do you think that is?” Sophie asked.

“Well, I think they enjoy everything about it,” Septius replied, crossing his legs, “But I think they enjoy the love story the most. We all know the famous deeds Jane Shepard did, saving the Citadel first, later revealed that she and her crew and friends kept back the Collectors. Even destroying the mass relay that the Batarians are still upset about gave the rest of us time. The war, we know the cost of the war. We know she united the galaxy. The story we tell is about the closest relationship she had. Her and Vakarian. People feel more connected to their heroes through the personal stories we tell about them. It’s a love story.”

“It’s fantastic, I have to say. Your fans want to know, is there anything going on behind the scenes?” Sophie lifted an eyebrow and leaned on her knee with her elbow.

Dana couldn’t help but groan and give Septius a “you better have answered this right” look. Flora had gone back out to her waiting patrons, but other actors had gathered around the screen and began jabbing them both in the side.

“Dana and I have great chemistry on stage, but I can assure our fans and yourself that it is strictly a working relationship,” Septius answered on screen.

Dana sighed relief and everyone began booing their dismay, she caught some people exchanging credit chits. Bastards!

“Thank you Septius, I think you have some adoring fans waiting for you to sign autographs. Do you have any last words for our audience?” Sophie asked.

“Sure, there’s still some people who look down on interspecies romance and I just want to say; if it was enough to save all our sorry asses, it’s enough to get the hell over,” he said, mandibles flaring with joy, “Oh and come and see our show! If we get more people in, we’ll be able to convince them to build out and expand.”

The clip ended and Dana reached over and shut it off. Everyone was cheering Septius and clapping him on the back. She couldn’t help but be proud of the big oaf. He was right. Their story was about Shepard and Vakarian, and it was beautiful.

“Okay everyone! Get out! We have a show to put on!” She stood up and began ushering them all out, knowing they didn’t have much time and that the place would be packed more than ever that night.

“So, what did you think?” Septius asked when they were alone again.

“It was pretty good,” she grinned, “And uh, thanks.”

“Yeah, I’m not a complete asshole.”

**

They finished the show to the largest audience they had ever seen there before. They stood bowing and accepting gifts and applause for twenty minutes. She couldn’t help but smile. Septius even swept her into a dramatic Shepard-Vakarian kiss for them when they began chanting for one. When it began to finally calm down she noticed Liara was sitting along the wall, a single drink on the table and clapping with everyone else.

“Say something!” Someone yelled from the back.

“Yeah!” Another said.

“Um, I’m not sure…,” she began.

“Tell them about how you feel about Shepard,” Septius whispered in her ear, too low for the mic to pick up.

She nodded, feeling a bit nervous, she hadn’t felt stage fright in a very long time and it was a strange feeling.

“Ok well, um. Thank you everybody. We really appreciate all of the support you’ve given us. It’s really helped make the show even better. In the future we want to do different stories, too, about Shepard. I’m sure there’s tons more. I, uh, guess I just,” she faltered going silent.

“What does Shepard mean to you?” A woman shouted from somewhere, the light on the stage blinded her for a moment so she couldn’t tell who said it.

“I guess, Shepard means to me what she means to all of us. She saved our asses! I was a kid when I saw her inducted to the Spectre’s. It was the biggest news of the time. Then all the horrible shit started happening. It was scary, I was young and didn’t understand of course but she was a real life hero. Saving people, standing up for what was right even when people told her no. I remember when it was reported that she….well. It was awful. We all mourned. But THEN she came back to friggin life. Like a fucking miracle. Who does that?! Shepard does. A fucking hero does. There’s never going to be another one like her. Ever. And if I get to put on this damn wig and make all of you happy and joyful remembering what she did, making your hearts fucking sing for being alive because of that. I guess. Well I guess that’s good too. There’s nothing that could live up to that, but celebrating her and being happy and celebrating the good times and hard work. I think that might have been the whole point.”

A loud deafening cheer went up. Not a person, race, glass or table was silent. Septius picked her up and carried her offstage suddenly in excitement.

“Spirits, I want to make love to you,” he growled in her ear.

“Septius, that’s a bit dramatic!” she punched him in the shoulder and he set her down, the rest of the cast gathering around them.

“It is, but I don’t care, you’re fantastic. I won’t actually do it, but you know,” he grinned the Turian way.

“Yeah, I know.”

 

 

 


End file.
